


Accepting

by adiwriting



Series: Hearing Verse [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Deaf!Blaine, Glee AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt really can't stand Blaine's friends, they are always harassing him and trying to get him to break up with Blaine... Thankfully, Blaine doesn't listen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accepting

Jeff: 

When Blaine invites him over for a movie night, a few weeks into their relationship, he doesn’t hesitate to say yes. He knows that Blaine’s friends aren’t the most friendly whenever they come into the coffee shop, but Kurt assumes it’s just because they don’t know him. Of course they would be protective over their friend dating somebody they hardly knew. It was nice that they were so concerned about Blaine, he was happy that Blaine had such loyal friends. 

Kurt thinks this will be a great opportunity to get to know one another so that they can see he’s a good guy. That they can trust him with Blaine’s heart. 

Boy, did he misread the situation. 

Blaine’s friends aren’t just protective over Blaine, they hate him. They hate all hearing people and make no move to hide their distain for him, rolling their eyes as he cuddles on the couch with Blaine and purposely signing so fast the he can’t hope to keep up. It’s awkward, but Blaine’s there, cuddled into his chest and more often than not, ignoring the movie in favor of staring at Kurt with that smile he loves so much. 

My roommate says he’s going to the library. My room is empty… 

Blaine types into his phone so that they can communicate without anybody looking in on their conversation. 

Are you trying to seduce me, Mr. Anderson? he types back, enjoying the way Blaine’s checks darken in embarrassment. 

It’s not hard to rattle Blaine, who has admitted he feels insecure dating a college boy. Blaine’s positive that Kurt has way more experience than him, and no amount of reassurances can convince him otherwise. Kurt knows it’s something that will just take time for Blaine to get used to. Until then, he’s thoroughly enjoying this phase in their relationship, when everything is still so new and Blaine’s actions are so innocent and sweet. It’s probably wrong that Blaine’s blush always sends the blood rushing straight to his dick… but he doesn’t think anybody can really blame him. Blaine is seriously one of the most beautiful men Kurt’s ever met and he’s all Kurt’s. The thought alone is euphoric. 

WE’RE GOING TO GO TO MY ROOM FOR A BIT, Blaine signs to the group who all send judgmental looks Kurt’s way, as if it was his idea to ditch the party. COME GET US WHEN THE PIZZA ARRIVES. 

Blaine takes Kurt’s hand and they make their way down the hall where all of the dorm rooms are located. They stop in front of Blaine’s door and while he’s digging through his pocket for his key, they are interrupted. 

HEY, BLAINE, Jeff, one of the regulars of the coffee shop, signs, barely offering Kurt a second glance. 

HEY, WHAT’S UP? Blaine asks, shooting Kurt an apologetic glance out of the corner of his eye. 

I WANTED YOU TO MEET MY FRIEND E-L-I, HE’S VISITING FROM COLUMBUS. HE’S MAINSTREAMED, Jeff signs surprisingly slow enough for Kurt to catch it all. 

IT’S NICE TO MEET YOU, Blaine signs to the boy next to Jeff. He’s tall, at least a foot taller than Blaine, and he’s built. 

HE’S — — STARTING AT DALTON— — SHOW HIM AROUND, Jeff signs, and there’s several signs that Kurt doesn’t know so he’s not sure what exactly is being said. 

JEFF’S TOLD ME A LOT ABOUT YOU, Eli signs, while giving Blaine a once over. Kurt feels his stomach drop to his toes as he realizes what’s happening. 

Is Blaine’s friend really trying to set him up with another guy with Kurt standing right here? 

THAT’S NICE, Blaine signs, and from the tense way he’s holding his shoulders and the force smile on his face, Kurt can tell it’s anything but nice. 

Blaine turns on his heel and resumes looking for his key, clearly eager to leave the conversation, but Jeff simply focuses his attention on Kurt instead. 

He signs something so quickly that Kurt has to ask him to repeat himself, causing the other boy to smirk, like he’s just proven a point. 

STOP IT, Blaine signs and Jeff and he end up fighting as Eli and Kurt stand there awkwardly. Eli— because he’s clearly not going to be hooking up with Blaine like he’d likely been told— and Kurt because he can’t understand what’s being said but he can tell it’s all about him. 

He really doesn’t want to be the thing that causes a rift between Blaine and his friends and he can’t understand why they hate him so much. 

Is being hearing really that horrible? He is learning sign language, is he not? He’d taken Blaine to a closed caption movie. He’d found a community theatre production of Rent next week that will have interpreters. What more does he need to do to prove himself? 

Jeff storms off, dragging Eli with him, and when Blaine turns to look at him, his eyes are watering. 

I’M SORRY, Kurt signs, feeling horrible that he’s the cause of any distress on Blaine’s part. 

YOU HAVE NOTHING TO BE SORRY FOR, Blaine signs, brushing the entire thing off like it’s no big deal, but Kurt can tell it is. 

Sebastian:

Kurt’s standing off to the side of the room, nursing a beer, and taking everything in. The music is painfully loud, which is surprising since everyone at the party is Deaf apart from him. Blaine told him when they arrived that it’s so they can feel the vibrations to dance and offered him some earplugs. That had been over two hours ago, Blaine’s long since lost his hold on sobriety and is in the middle of the dance floor doing some complicated choreography with Jeff while their friends film them. No doubt it will be the newest edition to Blaine’s popular YouTube channel. 

Everyone that’s not engrossed in the show Blaine is putting on, are talking amongst themselves, so drunk that their signs are sloppy and Kurt can’t understand anything that anybody is saying. He’s not miserable, but he’s certainly uncomfortable. For the first time, he’s starting to understand what Blaine’s friends mean when they say that he’ll never be part of the Deaf world. It’s not that different from other parties he’s attended, but at the same time, it’s completely different. 

This is not what he had in mind when Blaine begged him to come to this party with him last week. He hadn’t pictured himself holding up a wall while his boyfriend dances with everyone but him and keeps claiming to love everyone in the room. He loves seeing Blaine so confident and completely in his element, but it kills him to realize how different their lives are from each other. 

“He’s always the life of the party,” Kurt hears and it makes him jump. He hadn’t expected anybody to talk to him tonight, and he has a momentary feeling of relief that there’s another hearing person at the party before he turns around and sees Sebastian. 

It’s not the first time they are officially meeting, but it’s the first time Kurt’s seeing him outside of the coffee shop and it feels different. Before, their interactions had always been quick. Kurt would make his coffee order, Sebastian would pay, and that would be it. He’d always gotten the impression that Sebastian didn’t like him, but it didn’t matter. They didn’t have to see each other beyond their minute long interactions. 

Seeing him outside of the coffee shop makes Kurt nervous. He isn’t sure what Sebastian is going to do or say, but he doesn’t except it to be friendly. Not if the way he is smirking is any indication. 

WHAT, Kurt signs and speaks simultaneously, unsure of the protocol when a Deaf person talks to you instead of signs. Is he supposed to talk back or sign? 

“Blaine, he’s always been the life of the party,” Sebastian says into his ear to be heard over the loud music. “Everyone loves him.” 

YEAH, he signs, trying to squelch the irrational feeling of jealously that has been brewing all night. Blaine is allowed to dance with his friends and have a good time. It doesn’t mean he’s cheating on Kurt. 

“I bet half of those guys would blow him in a second if he asked,” Sebastian said, causing Kurt to choke on his beer. 

EXCUSE ME? 

“Oh, sorry, are you two actually a thing? I thought Blaine was just messing around like he usually does,” Sebastian says, pretending to look apologetic, but Kurt can see right through him. 

WHATEVER, Kurt signs, and quickly leaves in search of something stronger to drink. He locates a bottle of Captain in the kitchen and takes it out onto the porch for some fresh air, desperate for a moment away. 

He knows that he shouldn’t let Sebastian’s comment get to him. He knows that Blaine isn’t the type of guy to sleep around and that what they have going is genuine, but there’s still that little part of self doubt that starts to creep through. 

What if Blaine isn’t as serious about their relationship as he is? What if this is all just a fling for Blaine until he realizes that he really wants to be with somebody who’s also Deaf and fluent in sign? 

The sliding door opens and Sebastian comes out. Kurt rolls his eyes and turns his back to him, doing his best to ignore his presence. If he wasn’t so worried about Blaine getting home safely, he would just leave. At the very least, he should at least tell Sebastian to fuck off, but he can’t seem to make himself do it. Not when there’s that lingering voice in his head reminding him that Sebastian is Blaine’s best friend. He can’t afford to get in a fight with Sebastian, not when he’s not positive Blaine would take his side. 

“I didn’t mean to upset you,” Sebastian says, causing Kurt to scoff. Of course he did. 

“You didn’t honestly think you two were for real though, did you?” 

“We’re dating,” Kurt says, no longer bothering with trying to be polite and sign. If Sebastian isn’t going to try, then he doesn’t have to. 

“You and him could not be a worse match for each other,” Sebastian says. “Let’s get a few things straight, Blaine’s too good for you. First of all, you’re not his type. He doesn’t date effeminate guys with gay faces and girl’s clothes. Second, you can barley sign. I mean, you signed sex instead of work one time.” 

Kurt blushes, he can’t believe Blaine told Sebastian about that, of all people. 

“I’m learning,” he defends himself. He’s been practicing every day, he’s learning as fast as he can, but he can’t help it if he isn’t perfect, yet. Blaine has reassured him repeatedly that he doesn’t mind, but what if he’s lying? 

“And good for you, everyone should learn sign,” Sebastian says, sincerely and Kurt almost believes him for a moment until the smile drops and he’s back to insulting him. “But do you really think that’s what Blaine deserves? Some guy that can barely sign the alphabet? What are you even getting out of this relationship? I know Blaine’s sex on a stick, but why aren’t you dating somebody that’s hearing?” 

“I like Blaine,” he says. 

“Couldn’t find anybody in your own group? Or would nobody date you because of that gay face?” Sebastian insults him again and Kurt tries to ignore it, but all he can hear is the years of torment he’s gone through saying exactly the same thing. Kurt’s not good enough, nobody will ever want him… He thought he’d left that behind when he’d graduated high school. 

“Does Blaine know his friend is a complete asshole?” Kurt asks, no longer playing nice. 

“Does he know his boyfriend is a desperate, hideous, RuPaul Drag Race wannabe that can’t even find a man his own age to get off with so he has to creep on prep school boys?” he fires back. 

“Okay, I’m only a year older than him. And I’m sorry if me being here somehow bothers you, but I’m here and I’m not going anywhere. So stop. We don’t have to be friends, I never want to be your friend. You don’t like my clothes, fine. I don’t like your smirky meerkat face or your CW hair, but just stop. Leave me alone and I’ll leave you alone.” 

“You think it’s that easy?” Sebastian scoffs. “You’re dating my best friend. As his best friend, it is my job to make sure that manipulative, gold digging, whores like you —“ 

“Gold digging?” he yells, throwing up his hands. This is just ridiculous, how had they gone from complaining about Kurt not knowing sign to being called a gold digger? 

“You work at a coffee shop, what else are you doing with a Dalton boy?” Sebastian asks, sounding so condescending that Kurt wishes he’d slipped rat poison into his coffee before like his co-workers always suggested. There is nothing worse than pompous trust fund kids that think they are better than everyone else because they don’t have to work. If anything, having a job makes Kurt better than Sebastian, who can’t even support himself without daddy’s help. 

“Oh my god, what do I want with Blaine’s money?” 

“What do you want with Blaine?” Sebastian counters. 

“Are you suggesting nobody would date Blaine if not for his money?” he asks, outraged on Blaine’s behalf. 

“Nobody hearing,” Sebastian quickly clarifies. “What are you honestly getting out of this relationship because I know he doesn’t put out until at least the three month anniversary.” 

“And how do you know that?” he asks, positive he doesn’t want to know the answer. 

“Blaine and I had a thing last year,” Sebastian smirks. 

“You two dated?” he asks, trying hard to not let himself react. It hurts to think that the two of them might have been together. Blaine has always made it sound like Kurt’s his first boyfriend, but what if that wasn’t the case? What if Blaine’s more experience than he’s let on and hasn’t told Kurt because he didn’t want him to get jealous that his ex-boyfriend and him were still so close…

They couldn’t have… could they? 

“Relax, I don’t date,” Sebastian says. “It was a thing, it’s over. Whatever. The point is, I know you aren’t getting anything out of this so what are you doing except setting Blaine up for a broken heart. End it now before I’m stuck facing a month of tears, Ben and Jerry’s, and nightly viewings of Titanic.” 

He’s about to respond, when the door slides open and Blaine stumbles out onto the deck. 

HEY BABY, Blaine signs, and Kurt’s positive that he’s talking to him, but he still has that moment of doubt that maybe he’s talking to Sebastian. 

MISS YOU, DANCE WITH ME, Blaine signs sloppily, moving to lean all of his weight onto Kurt, completely oblivious to what he’s just interrupted. 

Sebastian rolls his eyes at the two of them and walks back into the house. 

YOU’RE GRUMPY, Blaine signs, pouting at him. 

I DON’T FEEL GOOD, he signs. It’s not a complete lie. The conversation with Sebastian has left him feeling dirty and more confused about Blaine than he’s ever felt before. I THINK I SHOULD GO HOME. 

NO, NO, NO, Blaine signs sternly before bursting out into giggles. He’s drunker than Kurt initially realized. I WANT YOU TO SPEND THE NIGHT. 

YOU ARE DRUNK, he points out. 

AND YOU ARE CUTE, Blaine smiles, running his finger up and down Kurt’s chest, trying to look seductive, but he just comes off looking so innocent. 

Blaine’s always so innocent and sweet. There’s no way that he dated a douche bag like Sebastian. He can’t believe it, but then again, he’s seen them together at the coffee shop. He’s seen the way Sebastian can make a joke and have Blaine laughing so hard he practically falls out of his chair. He’s seen how close they sit when they share the same side of a booth. Hell, Kurt had thought they were dating the very first time hey’d seen them in the store together. 

DON’T YOU WANT ME? Blaine asks. 

Kurt groans, of course he wants Blaine. Of course he’d love to spend the night and let Blaine have his way with him, but he can’t. Not after everything Sebastian’s said. Not until they can both sit down and have a serious, sober conversation with each other.

He wants to brush off everything Sebastian as said, but he can’t. Not when he’s felt so out of place all night. What if Blaine really is just humoring him until a better option comes along? It can’t be fun for Blaine to date a hearing boy who only knows basic conversational sign. 

DO YOU WANT ME TO TAKE YOU HOME, OR ARE YOU STAYING? Kurt asks. 

Blaine pouts and tries to convince Kurt to come inside and at least dance with him for one song, but Kurt refuses. He can’t go back in there and look all those people in the eye, knowing they are judging him. Not tonight at least. His ego has taken enough of a hit. 

Trent: 

ARE YOU — HIM TO GET A — GRADE? a boy approaches him the next time he’s at Dalton. He’s sitting at a table in the courtyard, waiting for Blaine to return with lunch for the both of them. 

I’M SORRY, WHAT? he asks, unsure of what exactly he’s being asked. 

BLAINE, the boy signs, glaring at Kurt. ARE YOU DATING HIM TO GET AN ‘A’ IN YOUR SIGN CLASS? 

NO, he answers, slowly, unsure where this was coming from. Did people even do that? It sounded like a bad plot to a Lifetime movie. 

YOU’D BETTER NOT BE, he signs, harshly, but quickly straightens up and smiles as Blaine approaches the two of them. 

HEY, Blaine signs, greeting him with a friendly smile, though Kurt can tell he’s suspicious. WHAT’S UP?

I WAS JUST SAYING HELLO, the boy says. YOU TWO ENJOY YOUR DATE, YOU MAKE A CUTE COUPLE. 

THANKS, Blaine raises his head a bit, proudly. Once the boy turns the corner, Blaine’s smile drops and he looks at Kurt seriously. WHAT WERE YOU AND TRENT REALLY TALKING ABOUT? 

MY SIGN CLASS, Kurt answers. It’s not a total lie, but he can’t stand the way Blaine looks when he finds out his friends are picking on Kurt. Kurt’s an adult, he isn’t about to let a bunch of high school prep boys ruin his relationship. 

David: 

YOU’RE KURT RIGHT? a boy comes up to him while he’s waiting for Blaine to come down for their date. 

YES, he sighs, waiting to hear what it’ll be this time. He’s growing tired of all the shit he gets for dating Blaine. If he didn’t love Blaine so much… 

Love? Did he love Blaine? It was far too early for that. If he didn’t like Blaine so much, he would have given up long ago just to get rid of the constant harassment. 

I’M DAVID, he introduces himself and holds out his hand. Kurt shakes it suspiciously, waiting for the other shoe to drop and it doesn’t take long. YOU KNOW YOU DON’T BELONG IN THIS WORLD, RIGHT? 

I KNOW, Kurt signs, sarcastically. I’M WRONG FOR BLAINE. I CAN’T SIGN. WE’LL BREAK UP IN A MONTH AND THEN BLAINE’S HEART WILL BE FOREVER BROKEN. DID I MISS ANYTHING? 

HE DESERVES BETTER. Just as David is signing it, Blaine comes out the door and there’s a look of pure rage on his face that Kurt hasn’t ever seen. 

YOU, TOO? Blaine asks, turning to tell Kurt to go and wait in the car, but Kurt doesn’t listen. If Blaine’s about to commit a murder, the least Kurt can do is help him bury the body afterwards. 

I DON’T BELIEVE YOU, Blaine signs harshly, hands flying everywhere and it always amazes him how loud a Deaf person can get… Blaine’s hands are hitting hard on his signs and the sound is echoing across the parking lot. 

I UNDERSTAND WHERE OTHER GUYS COME FROM, Blaine continues. BUT YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER. YOU GET PICKED ON CONSTANTLY FOR YOUR IMPLANT, YOU ARE ALWAYS TOLD ABOUT HOW YOU DON’T HAVE DEAF PRIDE OR A DEAF HEART BECAUSE YOU CHOSE TO HAVE A CI.

AT LEAST I’M STILL DEAF, David signs. 

I’M DONE, Blaine signs. I’M DONE WITH ALL OF YOU. YOU INSULT KURT AND YOU’RE INSULTING ME. SO YOU CAN ALL EITHER BE SUPPORTIVE OR GET OUT OF MY LIFE. KURT IS MY BOYFRIEND AND THAT’S NOT CHANGING, IF YOU DON’T LIKE IT, I CAN FIND SOME NEW FRIENDS. 

Blaine grabs Kurt’s hand a little too forcefully, but he can forgive him for that. Kurt’s never expected Blaine to stand up to his friends for him, but he’s happy he has. 

YOU DON’T HAVE TO GIVE UP YOUR FRIENDS FOR ME, he signs once they’ve left Dalton grounds and are walking towards the downtown area of Westerville. They were supposed to be driving to the next town over for dinner, but Kurt figured it was probably best they didn’t drive anywhere given Blaine’s homicidal mood. 

SHUT UP, Blaine signs before pulling him in for a kiss. I’VE HAVEN’T BEEN THIS HAPPY IN YEARS AND IT’S BECAUSE OF YOU. THEY CAN ALL FUCK OFF. 

OK, THEN, Kurt signs, surprised, but secretly pleased. 

Nick: 

Kurt’s sitting at a table in the back, enjoying his lunch break by playing Candy Crush, when a book is slid across the table. He looks up in surprise and is confused when he see’s a boy in a Dalton blazer standing in front of him. He’s used to the abuse from Blaine’s friends when he’s at Dalton, but for one of them to make a special trip all the way out to his store just to harass him… that’s too much. 

WHAT’S THIS? he signs, mentally preparing himself for whatever tirade is about to come about how wrong he is for Blaine. Whatever this boy has to say, it won’t be the first time. Last week Sebastian had told him, in excruciating details, how he was too effeminate for Blaine and about a long list of party hookups with preppy athletes. He’s used to hearing about how he isn’t good enough for Blaine, there is no way that this kid in front of him can be more vicious about it than Sebastian. 

IT’S A BOOK ABOUT DEAF CULTURE, the boy signs, and while there seems to be no malice in his eyes, Kurt still enters the conversation cautiously. 

AND WHY ARE YOU GIVING IT TO ME, he asks. 

I’M BLAINE’S FRIEND, the boy signs. 

I FIGURED AS MUCH. 

AND AS HIS FRIEND, I WANT TO HELP SUPPORT HIM AND HIS CHOICES, he explains. 

SO YOU’RE GIVING ME A BOOK? Kurt asks, unsure what is happening. 

JUST PROMISE ME THAT YOU’LL READ IT, the boy signs. 

THAT’S IT? JUST READ THE BOOK, THAT’S ALL YOU WANT ME TO DO? 

YES. 

Kurt pulls the book closer and inspects the cover: For Hearing People Only: Answers To Some of the Most Commonly Asked Questions About the Deaf Community, its Culture, and the “Deaf Reality.” He’s not not sure if he’s supposed to be thankful or insulted, naturally, he assumes it’s an insult. 

AM I SUPPOSED TO READ THIS AN REALIZE I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT BLAINE AND BREAK UP WITH HIM? Kurt asks. IT WON’T HAPPEN. 

The boy pulls out a chair and invites himself to sit down at the table with him. 

I’M N-I-C-K, BY THE WAY, Nick introduces himself and holds out his hand, which Kurt shakes half-heartedly. I CARE ABOUT BLAINE AND I WANT HIM TO BE HAPPY. I’VE SEEN FRIENDS TRY TO DATE HEARING PEOPLE AND IT RARELY WORKS OUT BECAUSE THE HEARING PERSON JUST ISN’T PREPARED FOR WHAT IT TRULY MEANS TO DATE SOMEBODY WHO’S DEAF. 

AND THIS BOOK IS SUPPOSED TO TEACH ME? Kurt asks, skeptically. 

IT’S NOT JUST LEARNING SIGN LANGUAGE, Nick explains. BLAINE IS DEAF, AND I MEAN CAPITAL “D” DEAF. IF YOU WANT TO MAKE YOUR RELATIONSHIP WORK, YOU’LL WANT TO MAKE SURE YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT THAT MEANS. 

SO YOU’RE HELPING ME? he asks. 

I JUST WANT WHAT’S BEST FOR BLAINE, IF THAT’S YOU, THEN THAT’S GREAT, Nick explains. HE REALLY LIKES YOU, I JUST WANT THIS TO WORK OUT FOR HIM. 

Kurt’s not sure what to say. It’s the first time any of Blaine’s friends have reached out to him in anything other than hostility. He hugs the book to his chest and promises Nick that he’ll read it. 

A few hours later, when Blaine comes over and sees him reading the book, he’s so happy he almost cries as he pins Kurt to the bed and kisses the life out of him. Kurt realizes that Nick might have been onto something, that it won’t be enough for him to just master his signing skills. He really needs to understand what it means to be Deaf if he wants this to work out. Maybe if he does that, then Blaine’s friends will stop being so mean to him. One can only hope. 

For right now, he’s made Blaine happy and that’s all that matters.


End file.
